Previously, many types of outdoor tables have been used to provide an effective means to place dining items and foodstuffs and other useful articles in a convenient location near or around a patio heater or patio umbrella for outdoor use.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
InventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No.5,322,023HammondJun. 21, 19946,017,188BentonJan. 25, 20006,192,878WatersFeb. 27, 2001D456,498JengApr. 30, 2002D462,427JengSep. 3, 2002Patent ApplicationPublicationUS2005/0109247Nelson et al.May 26, 2005
Hammond in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,023 teaches a service tray for use on a table with an umbrella pole in the center. The tray defines a slot and closure member for mounting to the tray around the pole with the closure member covering the slot. The connection of the closure member to the tray is readily released allowing the slot of the tray to be open permitting insertion around or removal from around the pole. The tray includes a number of compartments for receiving food, with rollers positioned on the underside to facilitate rotation of the tray on its supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,188 issued to Benton is for a combination patio table and pole fan. The invention utilizes a fan mounted on a pole that passes through the center of the patio table. The pole also supports an umbrella that can be used for shade when the table is located outside. The central pole for the device comes in three pieces to vacillate shipping and assembly.
Waters in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,878 discloses a heating apparatus that includes a perforated wall burner assembly housing containing a burner for igniting fuel from a fuel source. One improvement to the heating apparatus is the provision of a table that has a central opening for receipt of the pole or standard with the table top positioned above the heater base. Foldable legs of the table are pivoted out from under the table top to provide the table with stability when in use. The size of the legs may be coordinated with that of the base so that the table top is closely adjacent or in engagement with the top of the base. Alternatively the legs may be omitted from the table with the entire weight of the table top resting upon the base.
Jeng in U.S. design patent D456,498 presents the ornamental design of a combined gas heater and table with four legs mounted under the table for support. The table top is illustrated with perforations having a diamond shape.
U.S. design patent D462,427 also issued to Jeng is for the ornamental design of a combined gas heater and table with the table top resting directly on the heater base for support. The table top is illustrated having a solid top with the upper portion of the base protruding slightly above the top in the center.
Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0109247 of Nelson et al. discloses a rotatable tray mounted to a vertical pole having a truncated conical shape support sleeve attached thereto. The tray has a beveled bore in a truncate conical shaped inclining upwardly and outwardly to interface with the sleeve. An O-ring fits over the support sleeve and the pole fits into a hole in the center of the table top and is supported by a base.